


Hello Night

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Priest Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 恶魔Dean x神父CasCastiel 在十字路口召唤了Dean，他只想要一样东西: 他。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Hello Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731017) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



> 原作者Notes：  
> 我不喜欢中规中矩的，这篇文是维多利亚时代背景，但也不用很严格，你们也可以就当架空背景看。  
> 这篇文是我另一篇文（比这篇长很多）里的一个场景，我亲友 Ash非要我把那个场景单独拿出来写，她觉得我那篇文里的那个场景写的不好。她搞我，但，噔噔！我写了这篇。  
> 标题取自Zoe Keating的Hello Night。
> 
> 译者notes：  
> 请大家一定要点进原文看看作者给这篇文配的封面！

  
蓍草的花。墓地的土。在纸上写下自己的名字。

还有教会的戒指，Castiel从手指上取下这枚戒指，他不再需要它了。他用指尖捏着那枚戒指，惊讶于它居然这么小。刻着字的金属在新月之下闪着银色的光，贴在他冰冷的指尖上甚至有些暖意。

他弯下腰，把戒指和别的东西一起放进罐子里，盖上盖子的时发出清脆的一声。他把盖子埋进土里，用脚尖把上面的碎石整理平整。

这不用等太久。

他一转身就看到了另一个身影，像烟雾一样悄无声息地出现在他身后。他的出现伴随着一阵细小又安静的声音，像是一声叹息。

Castiel站在十字路口的正中央，他们两人相距不过十英尺。

恶魔的眼睛漆黑，像没有星光的夜空。他穿着件挺精致的马甲，裤子紧贴腰身，勾勒出他的身影，在路边结霜的草地映衬下格外显眼。

眼前这人的五官上还是能勉强辨认出Dean的脸：他瘦削的鼻子，月光洒在他长长的睫毛上；他苍白、轮廓分明的下巴贴着一圈胡茬，像是结了一层黑色的霜。他一如既往的美丽，但他已经不是 Castiel曾经愿意为之毁掉自己名誉的那个人了。

“你想要的任何东西。”恶魔用 Dean的声音说道，他的语调轻快，带着一丝藐视发出邀请。

Castiel 知道他想要什么。经过这么长时间的努力，控制着自己不要越界，他最终还是屈服了。他清楚自己要什么，从来都没有其它东西。

他知道自己只能得到十年。但这已经是最好的结果了。

Castiel向前走了几步，在半路上遇到了恶魔。Dean肩膀笔挺地站着，显得很高大；他傲慢地站在那，浑身上下散发着支配感，但并不让人觉得压抑。月光映在他纯黑的眼睛里，Castiel安静地怀念着那黑瞳下曾经有的一抹绿色。

他们站得很近，以至于能在呼吸中尝到彼此的味道; Dean的味道不再像是威士忌了，他现在闻上去很危险，像浓烟。他闻起来像是纯粹的罪孽。纯粹的邪恶。

“我再问一次,”Dean开口，目光从 Castiel的嘴唇回到他的眼睛，“你想要什么?”Dean扯起一边嘴角露出一个恶意的笑，轻轻晃着脑袋，“我不会再问第二遍。”

Castiel安静地盯着他看了几秒，然后他咽下所有的顾忌，说出了他召唤 Dean来想要的东西。

“你。”

Dean 的笑容变得饥饿，几乎有些残忍，“这这样的交易可不是一个吻就能解决的。”

“你是个骗子。”Castiel近乎莽撞地说。他没有从自己站的地方退开，他能感觉到对方给他的拉力，让他渴望触摸。

“也许是。”

但Castiel 不会拒绝他，他们都清楚这一点。

❖

_“那，呃，我们下周再见了，神父。”_

_“啊，”Castiel 微笑，尽量让自己不要一直盯着 Dean 迷人的眼睛，他对这个教区还不熟。“请叫我 Castiel。我只在工作时间才是‘神父’。”_

_Dean 轻笑了一声，视线落到 Castiel的手上。“当然，”他又看向牧师的眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，刚好够他伸出舌头舔一下。“Cas。”_

❖

恶魔抬起手伸向Castiel的喉咙，指尖停在他的教堂的白色衣领上。Dean以前总是充满敬畏的看着他的白色领结。恶魔似乎并不在乎，他只是用两根手指勾住领结，把它从Castiel的衬衫上拽了下来。

白色的长条被随意扔到一旁，Castiel甚至没看到它是怎么掉的地上的。他闭上眼睛，把自己交给面前的生物摆布。

Dean的身体感觉上去还很温暖。他的热量透过Castiel黑色的衣服，透过了厚重的棉质布料和天鹅绒传到身上。一只手滑进Castiel的外套里面，坚实又有力，Castiel情不自禁靠向那触碰。另一只手伸向了他的皮带扣，Castiel听到了扣子松开的声音。

对方的呼吸洒在他的嘴唇上，他的衬衫已经从裤腰里扯了出来。

夜晚寒冷的空气涌进 Castiel的衣服下面，他感觉到自己的乳头立刻变硬了，几乎有些疼痛。他紧紧握着拳，指甲嵌进掌心，努力想让自己的手暖起来。

Dean的鼻子贴着Castiel的脸颊，皮肤擦过他的胡茬。

“你不打算帮帮我?”Dean 贴着他的耳朵问，声音几乎听不到。

“不,”Castiel说。

其实他很享受，但他不想承认，至少不会说出来。他喜欢 Dean脱掉他的衣服时，布料缓慢滑过皮肤的感觉，他也喜欢那双在他身上到处探索的手。Dean离他那么近，以前从未有过的近。

Dean继续动作着，一件一件脱掉Castiel的衣服。他的外套掉在地上，绕着他的脚踝，紧接着是他黑色的衬衫。夜晚的气息侵蚀着Castiel的身体，他颤抖着睁开眼睛。

Dean低着头，手指靠在 Castiel的腹部。Castiel看着他，看着他眨眼的样子，看着他的视线在裸露的肌肤上游走，从一块移去另一块。显然这个恶魔也很喜欢Castiel，就像Dean一样。他想要 Castiel。

Castiel也想要他。

Dean把Castiel的裤子拉下去的时候，眉毛轻轻一扬。神父现在全身上下只剩内裤和鞋子，脚边堆着黑色的衣服。

他不再是神职人员了。

Dean吸了一口气，抬起眼睛看向Castiel。他呼出的气形成煤烟一样的水雾，比Castiel自己呼出的白色雾气深很多。

“别停下,”Castiel催促他。

Dean黑色的眼睛里闪过一丝掠夺性的眼神，他低下头看着他，离Castiel的脸只差一尺，“你想要这个。”

“我想要这个,”Castiel甚至没费心掩饰。

Dean凑上前吻了他，小心翼翼地贴上Castiel的嘴唇。Castiel看着他闭上眼，睫毛的阴影被月光拉长，投在他蜡黄的脸上。

❖

_“这是错的吗? 神父，告诉我，我想要这个，这是错误吗?”_

_Dean的视线不安地扫过Castiel全身，就好像他能从其中窥得上帝的秘密，Castiel 只能摇摇头。_

_“你感觉是错的吗?”Castiel回答道，同时唾弃自己这么引导Dean。他知道正确答案，但不知道为什么，他想让Dean偏离正轨。他想让他堕落，让他腐化。他想让Dean也承载那扰乱他思绪的罪孽。_

_“是的,”Dean 轻声说，依然盯着Castiel的眼睛，“是的，我感觉那很脏，我觉得我……”_

_他舔了舔嘴唇，_ _Castiel盯着他这个动作。_

_“我不应该想要它。我知道我不该有这样的想法。”Dean最终说，羞愧地移开视线。_

_光是想象_ _Dean亲吻某一个男人的画面就让Castiel几近颤抖。Dean是对的；不仅如此，他赖以生存的周围一切都告诉他，这是一种罪，这会让他下地狱。但 Castiel的内心不是。_

_“也许是这样。但，不管怎么说,”Castiel微笑着，歪了一下头，于是Dean再次对上了他的视线，“你不是唯一一个有这种感受的人。”_

_Dean 正要回答，又突然停住了。他花了一点时间来处理 Castiel 的话。看着他脸上的表情，Castiel 知道Dean此刻在想什么，但他没有出声否认。_

_最终_ _Dean只是说，“噢。”_

❖

Castiel的呼吸变得急促，恶魔压向他的嘴唇，他顺从地张开了嘴。他从舌尖上尝到了Dean的味道，一丝甜美裹挟在恶魔的浓烟与灰烬之中。Dean呻吟着，一只胳膊绕过Castiel的后腰，紧紧地抱着他，Castiel能感觉到他的兴奋紧贴着自己。

Castiel一只手揪着Dean的头发，他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，亲吻，吸吮，舔舐，Castiel在他们分开时嘶哑地喘着气，呼吸打在Dean的下巴上弹了回来。

一阵带着绝望的气息包围了Castiel，像星尘一般沿着他的周身蔓延，那很美，但同时又像一件沉重的斗篷把他罩在其中。他的视线穿透不了这股气息；它明亮，紧贴着他的皮肤。

Dean几乎把他整个人举了起来，Castiel的鞋尖划过地面上的碎石。他们的嘴唇近乎疯狂地贴在一起，Castiel的嘴唇和舌头在这个粗暴的吻中变得又热又湿。Dean用力地吻着他，丝毫没有抑制他对Castiel的渴求。Castiel由着他索取，不断 ** _索取_** ，因为他没有被这么吻过。没被这么充满爱意地吻过。

Dean的左手沿着Castiel的身体向下，掌心贴着他腰部的肌肉。Dean抽开他裤子上的拉绳，手指滑进他的内裤里面，Castiel能感觉到那布料在Dean的手指下拉伸。最终Dean解决了他的内裤，指关节擦过他阴部的毛发。

Castiel深吸了一口气。

“ ** _老天_** ,”Dean 喘着气，嘴唇湿润着微微张开，刚好碰到了Castiel的喉结，他亲了一下。

Castiel由着Dean分开了他的腿，一条强有力的大腿插进他两腿之间。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己的身体被打开了一个缺口，拽着Dean的衬衫袖口发出一声惊叫。仅仅是一条腿夹在他两腿之间的触感几乎是让他感觉 ** _完整_** ，充实。Dean 的大腿结实而有力，且和他灵活又柔韧的身体比起来，感觉更加真实。

“来吧,”Dean低吼着，张开嘴啃上Castiel的喉咙。Castiel感觉到了 ** _牙齿_** ，他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，一声带着哽咽的哭叫消散在夜色里。

Dean的舌头滑过他的喉咙，感觉上去异乎寻常的热，在他的脖子上留下的水迹冰凉。Castiel在喘气的间隙感觉到自己的心跳、自己的脉搏都渴求着，尖叫着要更多。Dean贴着他向前顶弄，Castiel呜咽了一声。

他的双手揪紧了Dean背后的布料，他自己的勃起贴着Dean温暖的小腹。但他们中间还隔着衣服; Dean 的衬衫和马甲，他的裤腰带。

Castiel的内裤被褪到一半，裹着他阴茎的地方高高地隆起，白色的棉花被他过度兴奋的前液弄湿了。

“我会要了你,”Dean抵着在 Castiel凸起的锁骨说道，让他本就发烫的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Castiel的大脑只剩下一股顺从的冲动，他几乎就要开口了: _好的，好的——来吧，要了我，拜托_ 。

他并不真的需要说什么，Dean已经抓着他，控制着力度让Castiel沿着自己的大腿向下， 那股力量来自地狱的深渊。Castiel被Dean推着躺在地上，看着天空在他眼前越来越高，最终身体靠在冰冷的地面上，那温度让他绷紧了后背，碎石刺痛了他的皮肤，他忍不住拱起身子。

Dean俯视着他，眼睛睁得大大的，脸上的阴影刻画出他的五官，让他显得比其他一切怪物都更危险。他跪在 Castiel的臀部，大腿平放在Castiel屈起的两腿之间。Dean 还握着Castiel膝盖后方柔软的肌肉。

他的手对他很小心；如果Castiel想要，他会很温柔，要是Castiel没抱怨什么的话，这双手会变得强势。

Dean短暂地松开Castiel，Castiel在这一间隙放松了一点；他凝视着漆黑的天空，只有几点微弱的星光。

他感觉到背后仿佛针刺一般的触感，但他知道那只是路上的泥土，除非Dean真的很用力压在他身上，不然碎石不会真的刮破他的皮肤。

Castiel深深地呼吸。

❖

_“怎么了?”Dean 笑眯眯地问。_

_“什么?”_

_“你在笑。”_

_Castiel伸出一只手触碰自己的嘴唇，这才意识到自己嘴角和眼角都泛着微笑的弧度。“是的。”_

_“有什么原因吗，神父?”_

_Castiel任由自己的手从脸上滑落下去放在膝盖上，他那纤细的手现在离Dean的大腿很近，很容易就可以伸出手碰到。他可以说自己是为了安抚，或者只是为了表示友好。但最终他只是把手放在自己身上，一如既往地。_

_“微笑可以有很多原因，Winchester先生。”_

_“拜托，Cas。如果你不是‘神父’了，那我也不是什么‘先生’。Winchester先生是我爸。”_

_Castiel对上Dean闪闪发光的眼睛，里面闪烁着温暖。“Dean。”_

_“在,”Dean说道，然后他的笑容慢慢、慢慢地从他的脸上滑落。他们的视线再次相遇时，Castiel看到Dean吞咽了一下，“这样好多了。”_

❖

Dean抽去了腰带，同时用灵活、粗壮的手指解开了裤子。Castiel看着男人手上的动作，看着他的皮肤沐浴在月光下泛着光。

Castiel看着Dean注视着自己拉下裤子拉链的样子，Dean跪在他身前的腿分开了几英寸，膝盖擦过粗糙的地面。他看起来很骄傲，像是为自己能保住这么好的容器而感到高兴。Dean 确实很有魅力，尤其他那么分开腿的时候。

Dean最终剥下自己的裤子露出他深色的阴茎时，Castiel的呼吸窒在了他的喉咙里。

Castiel知道这无法抑制地去触碰那勃起的欲望，和亲吻这勃起的主人一样罪恶。

Dean的眼睛像纯黑的墨水那样黑，Castiel确信他的瞳孔扩大得盖过了他的虹膜：他的兴奋显而易见。他的勃起已经硬得直直指向他的小腹，顶端的液体闪闪发光，沾湿了那里的毛发。

Castiel颤抖着——因为冰冷的空气刺在他的皮肤上，因为他太渴望Dean的触碰。Dean只是跪在那儿，用饥渴的视线地扫过Castiel的分开的双腿，扫过他呼吸时腹部的起伏。

“Dean,” Castiel恳求道，声音几乎被喘气淹没了，“Dean……”

Dean朝他俯下身子，把一部分重量换到手上。他爬到Castiel身上，只差一英寸就可以贴上Castiel的鼻尖。

“我不是Dean,”恶魔咧嘴一笑。

“他在某个地方,”Castiel坚持，“他在你身体里。”

Dean亲吻了 Castiel的嘴唇，温暖而苍白。“他会在 ** _你_** 身体里，Castiel， ** _我_** 会在你身体里。”

Castiel颤抖地呼出一口气，没能阻止自己发出一声渴求的声音。他的眼皮在跳动，他皮肤下的血管里涌动着渴求，这份热量让他颤栗，这份渴求几乎和Dean血管里藏着的恶意一样多。

这是不对的，他清楚地意识到这生物的残忍，却依然希望它和他做爱。Castiel非常清楚这件事有多么错误。他是个传教士，是个信仰上帝的人，而他现在心甘情愿地把自己献给了另一面。

他没法停下；他希望恶魔像吞噬人类灵魂一样吞噬他的清白。Dean和恶魔现在是一体的，而考虑到这个恶魔对待Castiel这么温柔，两者的界限更是微乎其微。

Castiel最后呼出一口气，准备好接受永恒的诅咒。只有Dean的怀抱才是他的立身之处。

“把我变成你的。”

❖

_“我一直知道你有点任性，Cas，但这是...”_

_Castiel笑得太厉害，甚至得抓住祭坛稳住身子。他喜欢这样笑——当他和 Dean在一起的时候，他笑的方式和原因都是他很多年没有过的。_

_“只有一点，Dean，只有一点。”_

_Dean微笑着，从 Castiel颤抖的手中接过圣餐酒——一开始他动作很慢，甚至有些胆怯，但突然他猛地抓过了酒，放到嘴边喝了一大口，为此稍微畏缩了一下。_

_“只有一点任性，”Dean 笑着，将酒瓶递了回去，背靠在祭坛上，揉皱了那深红色的布料。“一滴圣餐酒，当然，但是你都不是在边缘试探，你基本是直接跳进了任性的海。”_

_他们一起靠着祭坛，他转过身看着_ _Castiel的眼睛，“你在堕落，Cas。”_

_Castiel低头看着手中的酒，拇指擦过干燥的标签，感受着纸张起皱的触感。他微笑着呼出一口气，“你要阻止我吗?”_

_Dean觉得好笑地轻笑了一声，“不，”他_ _又_ _拿起酒瓶送到嘴边，喝了一口。他含着这些液体，品尝舌尖的触感，然后才咽了下去，把酒瓶递了回去。_

_对上_ _Castiel的目光，Dean对着他眨了眨眼。_

_“我会把你拉下来的,”他说。_

❖

Dean的舌头塞满了他的嘴巴，他伸手把他拉近，他们的胯部紧贴在一起。Castiel无比清晰的意识到他自己的欲望，在他触碰到Dean皮肤的瞬间，他更硬了，前液滴落在他的大腿内侧。

Castiel贴着Dean的嘴唇呻吟，Dean手从他的臀部移动到他的阴茎，抓住他，开始上下滑动，Castiel忘记了呼吸。

好几年。花了 ** _好几年_** 他们才到这一步。

Dean退了回去，Castiel情不自禁向前追逐他的嘴唇，想要更多。但Dean只是回到了Castiel的腹部，伏在他身上，两手抓着Castiel皱巴巴的内裤，把它拉了下去。

Castiel颤抖着，布料刮过他腿上的毛发，随着恶魔把它拉下大腿，那块布料带来的暖意也不断向下。Castiel抬起腿，随着重心的移动，身下的碎石嵌进他的后背，等Dean把内裤拖到他的脚踝时他才松了一口气，再次放低了他的臀部。

Dean轻轻松松解开Castiel的鞋带，一分钟之内Castiel就赤裸着双脚，靴子和袜子被脱掉扔在一边。他的裤子和内裤也是，随意地扔在一边的地上。

Castiel赤身裸体躺在寒冷的夜里，赤裸得能看到他的灵魂。

Dean的指尖放在Castiel心脏的位置，轻轻推了一下，“躺回去。”

Castiel蜷着身子，听到，同时也感觉着地面噼啪作响。他眼前一片漆黑，只能看到Dean微弱闪着光的脸，以及视线边缘闪烁的青草。月亮几乎没能照亮任何东西，它是如此的纤细，像一只闭上了的眼睛，或者像是一只猫，睡着的时候假装自己醒着——甚至月亮都没在看他们现在做的事情。

Castiel张着嘴，突然倒抽了一口气——Dean 的手指碰到了他的后穴，指甲的触感像一道闪电划过Castiel的下半身。

Dean 微笑着，绕着那处皱起的洞转圈。那处敏感的皮肤缺少润滑，Dean摸上那里的时候Castiel觉得有些晕乎乎的。Dean从喉咙后方发出一声安静的呻吟，他很享受Castiel的反应: 大口喘着气，双手在空中乱抓，绷紧了脚趾。

那根手指离开了，Castiel听到Dean吐唾沫的声音，两次，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他知道这不会不伴随着疼痛。

等Dean再次把手指放在Castiel身后的入口处，他的手指并在一起摩擦着滑动；他的手指散发着热量，而且 ** _湿透了_** 。

Castiel深吸了一口气，一只手臂抬过头顶放在地上，与此同时Dean伸进了一根手指。这根手指进入地很轻松，第二根也是。甚至都没什么被撑开的感觉，考虑到Castiel自己已经无数次这么做过了。

Castiel呻吟着，感觉自己正在失重。Dean伸进了第三根手指，慢慢深入他。这种伸展的感觉让Castiel一阵悸动；他喜欢这种感觉，他知道接下来会发生什么。

Dean转动手腕，Castiel的呼吸错了节拍，头偏向一边。他呼出一口气，咬紧了下唇；他感觉到一个指关节正抵着那会给他极致快感的地方。那里总是很敏感，而Dean似乎已经发现了，他的指关节再次擦过那里，引得Castiel又没忍住一声惊呼。

Dean贴着Castiel的脸喘着气抬起身，路上的沙砾因为没有雨的冬天显得干燥而松散。他能闻到沙砾的味道，他也能闻到他早些时候刷的油漆。他只希望Dean不要离地面太近而注意到这件事。

Dean又吐出了一点口水，这次甚至懒得先把手指从Castiel身体里拿出来。一滴唾液顺着 Castiel的会阴滑落，形成一条长长的、冰冷的线条流向他的腹部，直到Dean转过头去打破这条线。滑腻的液体被抹在他的入口处，Dean的三根手指在那里进进出出，时不时转动一下指节。

Castiel一只手伸向自己的两腿之间，抚摸自己的阴茎，大拇指擦过顶端的缝隙，把顶端溢出的前液抹开在整根勃起上。Dean插进第一根手指后他的勃起因为疼痛稍微消退了一点，现在随着Castiel手上的动作，他的阴茎硬得更厉害了。

他盯着身侧的平坦的地面，直到他的视线变得模糊不清。

Dean的无名指也滑了进来，像夜晚一样冰冷，Castiel为这一侵入呻吟出声；他可以承受自己的四根手指，但 Dean的手指进得太深了，他也没有给Castiel时间适应。

“慢、慢一些，”Castiel半闭着眼睛，轻声要求道。

Dean照做了，放慢了动作，花了之前两倍的时间才把手指完全推进去。那四根手指完全进入了他的身体，Castiel能感觉到指关节碰在一起的感觉。肌肉的边缘被拉伸得几近疼痛，主要是因为空气中的寒意—— Dean的唾液也很冷，且越来越冷。

Dean的一只手在他身体里动作，另一只手上下爱抚他的大腿。他低声说着什么听起来像是赞美的话，Castiel知道那不是英语，也不是拉丁语。他不知道恶魔说的是什么语言，但他肯定被那些跳动的音节——那些空洞的元音——吸引了。这是一种美丽的语言，虽然致命。

Dean转了转他埋在Castiel身体里的手，指甲再次碰上了他脆弱的内里，Castiel为那甜蜜的一点被刺激带来的愉悦绷紧了下腹。他很脆弱，但在这恶魔的触碰之下，他觉得安全。

今夜他背离了上帝。

他想知道上帝是不是也放弃了他。

Dean抽出了自己的手，Castiel为那触感发出一声轻微的呜咽。自己做的时候，他最喜欢的部分也一直都是自己抽出手的瞬间——那里！

“啊——”

“嘘,”Dean嘘了一声，手指又往里推了几英寸，一直进到第二根指节，然后又抽出去。Castiel的腿缠上Dean分开的大腿，想让他更深入。

“耐心， ** _耐心_** 。”Dean 笑起来，挑逗地歪头看着他。他脸上的微笑很平静，丝毫看不到他们接吻时那种绝望和渴求的影子。“我觉得还得再 ** _湿_** 一点，你觉得呢?”

Castiel轻微点点头，后脑碰到了一块石头。微风拂过地面吹乱他的头发，卷起细碎的尘土沙砾。Castiel闭上眼睛，因为刺痛畏缩了一下。

“ B’lee-o’rah,” Dean开口，声音粗哑低沉。Castiel抬头看向他，他依然伏在Castiel的身子上方，闭着眼睛，看起来平静且放松。风吹过他的头发，裹着几片落叶拂过他的脸，有那么一秒风也是冰冷的，然后Dean补充了一句，“B’evoh t’h muh’nē...”

Castiel猛地蜷起双腿，发出一声尖叫，抓住 Dean的肩膀把他拉近， Dean的手一下子深深地进入他的身体里；快感像闪电一样穿过他的身体，Dean的手变得无比湿润，像在燃烧般灼热。充足的润滑使得那四根手指的触感仿佛不存在，Castiel只能感觉到一个男人的身体压在他身上，感觉到他的温度，感觉到他的马甲擦过他的乳头。

Dean凑近他的耳朵，“准备好。”

Castiel点了点头，Dean回身坐回去时他还在点头。Dean抽出手，Castiel能感觉到自己肌肉的收紧，他刻意收缩那处的肌肉，感受那里火热的皮肤相互挤压的触感，那儿滑溜溜的，就好像他整个里面被上了一层油。

他伸手紧紧握住了自己的阴茎底部。刚刚的润滑已经给了他足够刺激，他想确保自己不会立刻高潮。

Dean也在碰他自己，他的皮肤在月光下闪闪发亮。Castiel注视着Dean的阴茎消失在他的手指和手掌后面，又在他的手移动到阴囊时露出来一会儿。

Castiel配合着他的动作，配合着他的节奏，他的呼吸。Dean身体前倾压上Castiel的时候，他们的节奏已经和对方一致了。

Dean耐心等着，慢慢将自己的勃起顶端对上Castiel的入口。Castiel能感觉到Dean的阴茎顶端在那里滑动着，火热得仿佛凝聚了他全身的温度。那块火热无比坚硬，撑开了他后方的肌肉。

“准备好,”Dean重复道，呼出一口气。他一手握着自己的勃起，轻晃着臀部，让自己的勃起顶端在Castiel的边缘转着圈。

Castiel保持着他的手和臀部的节奏，尽管他内心颤抖着想要哭喊，想要求Dean快一点，求他打破这个节奏，求他狠狠地、疯狂地进入他。

3，2，1——

Dean推进去的时候Castiel已经准备好了；他们知道该怎么一起动作，让两人连接得更深。Castiel松开了握着自己勃起的手，在Dean 沉入他体内时大声呻吟，热量被更多的热量吞噬。

Castiel的全身都很柔软，而Dean的全身都那么坚硬。他们抱着彼此，Castiel抬起臀部迎接他的时候，Dean整个人沉进了Castiel的身体。而Castiel整个人被Dean包裹着，Dean躺在他身上，衬衫袖子搭在他的肩膀上，用前臂支撑着自己的体重。

“ 啊、嗯啊——”Castiel努力承受着，Dean开始挺动撞进他里面，让他浑身颤抖。

他们的下半身拍打着啪啪作响，Castiel的腿缠着Dean；Dean一手抓住 Castiel的腿绕过自己的腰，让他两腿夹着自己，脚踝在下背部交叉。

Castiel能清楚地感觉到Dean的勃起顶端，能感觉到它坚硬的轮廓，它在他体内进出的方式；每隔几下它就会撞到他体内的那一点，那 ** _疯狂的_** 灼热感几乎要烧伤他的血管，然后他会发出自己都不知道自己能发出的声音。

“就是这样，就是这样,” Dean喘着气，而Castiel更紧地抱住他；显然Castiel感受到的愉悦对Dean来说也是一样的，Castiel几乎是满足地看到Dean半闭着眼睛，脸上带着小小的微笑。那依然是属于恶魔的笑容，但那也是Dean。

愉悦。

碎石嵌进 Castiel的后背，但他几乎没有注意到；过量的感官在他体内翻滚着，连疼痛都被转化为欢愉。

他呜咽着弓起背，Dean搂住他的后脑勺抱住他，动作放缓了一些。

Dean 改变了角度，他抬起Castiel赤裸的双脚，整个人朝后放高高挺动臀部，他的阴茎在Castiel身体里直直地朝Castiel的下背部戳刺。

Dean进入的比之前更深，再次填满了Castiel，他阴部的毛发贴着Castiel的后方，被那里的液体沾湿。Dean紧贴着Castiel的肩膀发出一声低吼，他的整个身体都在隆隆作响。

“你喜欢这样吗？”Dean问他，他的脸也转向一边，现在他们的鼻尖碰到一起，眼睛之间只隔了一英寸。他们的身体随着动作摇摆挺动，肌肉绷得紧紧的，“你喜欢像这样被……狠狠糟蹋吗？”

“ ** _是的_** ，”Castiel贴着Dean的耳朵小声呻吟。

他舔了舔嘴唇，凝视着Dean动作时肩膀的弧度和线条，他完美的皮肤在月光照射下显得无比神圣。他眨了眨眼，呼出一口气。有那么一会儿，他把Dean的阴茎挤了出去，看着 Dean抱怨地低吼，不情愿地用手握住把自己推回去，他笑了。

Dean俯身吻他，他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，就像是远处的雷声。

Castiel听着他们的呼吸声，他自己的心跳声，他们身下地面尘土的摩擦声。Dean进来之后他们至少在地上挪了一英尺，考虑到Dean坚定又有力的挺动。

Castiel 再次伸手握住自己，一秒没停地跟上了Dean挺动的节奏。

他们接吻的声音比Castiel听到过的任何声音都要轻柔。Dean吻他的时候发出了最简单的人类声音，没再费心把他固定住。他满足地叹出一口气，喉咙深处发出更加紧绷的咆哮声。

Castiel不知道这个恶魔想要这个多久了。如果和Dean自己想要的时间差不多的话，那么这个恶魔这么专注地索取他也不奇怪了。

❖

_“拜托，我不是个坏人,”Dean毫无必要的为自己开脱。_

_“我也没说你是，Dean， 相信我，我知道坏人是什么样的，”Castiel垂下目光，微笑着看向隔开他们的长椅椅背，“和那些人相比，和他们的黑暗，他们灵魂蒙受的阴影相比——你是黑夜中最闪亮的星辰。”_

_“呃，兄弟，这太肉麻了。”_

_Castiel对着Dean那张嫌弃又有点尴尬的表情笑了，但几秒后他们都收敛了表情，像是为了能更清楚地看着对方。_

_“不,”Castiel继续说，瞥了一眼Dean粉色的嘴唇，“不，我是认真的。作为一名教区牧师，我见过很多男男女女，罪人，来这里忏悔，向我忏悔他们犯下的错误。没有一个人能勇敢到当着我的面承认这件事。”_

_Dean吞咽了一下，转过脸去。“勇敢，当然了，”他哼了一声，伸长手臂搁在长椅的椅背上，“或者就是完全疯了，要我说的话。我——哈，真不敢相信我居然对你这么说了。我肯定是喝醉或者怎么了。”_

_“我很高兴你告诉了我,”Castiel说，他看上去可能有点害羞，又补充道，“我很少在听完别人的忏悔之后觉得自己也松了口气。但那天晚上你对我说的那些话，”Dean看着他的眼睛，Castiel笑了一下，“那让我感到这么多年来从未有过的轻松。知道我不是唯一一个那么想过... 想要那些的人...”_

_Castiel的目光从Dean身上一开始，回想起几个月前他和 Dean进行了那次坦诚的对话的那个晚上。“我想为此感谢你，Dean。那改变了我看待生活的方式。”_

_Dean实际上脸红了，Castiel对着这一幕微笑，那抹红晕给他本就已经很完美的皮肤更添了一丝精致。_

_“老天，Cas，你还真会让男人觉得自己很特别。”Dean笑起来，他想假装自己是在开玩笑，但 Castiel 知道Dean是真心的。_

_“你也是,”Castiel说。_

_他们盯着对方看了一会儿……然后又一会儿。_

_Castiel首先移开了视线。他太想要了，他总觉得自己在边缘行走，下一秒钟就要陷入 Dean的嘴唇，就要被他眼睛中的引力拉过去。_

_“总有一天，Cas,” Dean从长椅边缘站起身，对着Castiel的后背说，“总有一天，你会知道那是什么感觉的，我保证。”_

_“什么什么感觉?”Castiel也站起来，整理着他的长袍问道。_

_Dean没有回答。_

❖

Castiel急切地看着 Dean 为他翘起臀部；他一只手在 Castiel身下，让他们贴得更紧 。肉体碰撞在一起、紧贴着摩擦的声音，甚至比恶魔的气息更让人上瘾。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，Castiel能尝到 Dean口腔里邪恶的味道，然后分开，然后再次尝到那味道。Dean是个恶魔。

Dean以一种稳定的节奏进出Castiel的身体，不知怎的，Castiel被这一动作迷住了，就仿佛他们臀部间的拍打、撞击是属于他们身体的一部分。

Castiel的臀部肌肉很疼，他的后背肯定在流血，他的后穴酸胀，并且还在变得更加酸痛。Dean用力冲进他的深处，然后猛地拔出，不断填满他；他的整个柱身滑出，只留阴茎头部在他身体里，再用力挺入。Dean半闭着眼睛，Castiel注视着他半合的眼睑下漆黑的阴影，像玻璃珠一样闪着光。他不知道Dean在看哪里，因为他没有瞳孔，他的双眼漆黑一片。但Castiel能看出Dean很愉悦；他的脸颊很热，汗水沿着额头流下来，随着夜晚的温度变冷。

Dean发出了那种他自己一个人的时候才会发出的声音，那种带着自己到达高潮时才会发出的声音——但这比那更好，这一次，两个灵魂融合在一起，合二为一。教会认为这是爱的最终归宿，尽管Castiel对教会的许多教义持有异议，这一点他还是赞同的。

这是神圣的。

在这片不神圣的土地上，他们沐浴在月光下做爱，而这 ** _是_** 神圣的行为。

❖

_“神父，你在吗?”_

_忏悔室另一边传来_ _Dean 的声音，Castiel坐直了身子。“我在。”_

_Dean沉默了一会儿，开口道，“我来这里是因为我需要……坦白一些事情。”_

_Castiel抬起头，默默祈祷接下来的几分钟能容易些。有太多会让他煎熬的可能性了，有的可能性甚至很痛苦。_

_不管_ _Dean要说什么，那一定是深藏在他内心的东西。这是关于Dean，没错，但考虑到Castiel和他的亲近和友谊，这或许也会逼得Castiel不得不直视自己内心的一些东西。一直如此。_

_“说吧，孩子,”Castiel说。_

_“我遇到了一个人，一个男人。”_

_Castiel紧紧闭上眼，他再次祈祷， **让这一切容易些，求你了** 。_

_Castiel批准他继续忏悔，“告诉我”_

_Dean吞咽的声音清晰可闻，“我认识他好几个月了，差不多一年了，他... 他是个好人。”_

_Castiel保持沉默，让 Dean继续说了下去。_

_“我想坦白……我想……约他见面。明天。在广场的喷泉边上。然后……”Dean 安静下来，叹了口气，“我见到他之后，我会带他去一个不错的地方，而且私密，没有其他人。”_

_Castiel摇了摇头，心中升起一阵受伤的感觉，放弃了那层牧师的伪装。“你为什么要现在告诉我这个，Dean?”_

_Dean呼出一口气，他的影子透过两人之间那层隔板上的缝隙投射在Castiel的眼睛里，“因为当我和他在一起的时候，我想要——上帝啊，我想爱他。非常，非常想。我需要他。他妈的上帝啊（God-damnit），Cas，你得 **知道** 我有多想要。”_

_Castiel深吸了一口气，几乎伤到了他的肺。“不要在我的教堂里亵渎上帝。”_

_“什么？得了吧，Cas——”_

_“对你来说，我现在是神父Castiel。”_

_他们沉默了很久。_ _Castiel感觉他的愤怒正在酝酿发酵，这是一种崭新的不快，和他看到男人亲吻他们的妻子，或者是不得不主持婚礼时的那种不舒服完全不一样。_

_显然，_ _Dean 说的是 Castiel。Castiel长了眼睛，他不傻。_

_他生气的是，经过了这么长时间，他们一起度过这么多个晚上，为琐碎的小事大笑，分享彼此最私密脆弱的时刻，_ _Dean竟会如此的懦弱，只能躲在一堵墙后面向Castiel坦白心意，这堵墙是Castiel用以隐藏真实自我的纯真面纱，他花了很长时间来维持这幅面纱。_

_“神父,”Dean 再次开口，声音低沉，“我来这里是为了坦白我的爱。坦白一些我不该有的感情，至少不该是对他的。我来这里是因为我害怕，我不是害怕暴露自己，我害怕被拒绝。我没法当着你的面这么做，Cas，对不起。我不想被你拒绝。”_

_Dean的声音很平静，好像在安抚一个孩子入睡。_

_“我明天会在那的，喷泉那里,”Dean说着站起身，隔间的椅子咯吱作响，“晚间弥撒一个小时之后。”_

_当_ _Dean打开忏悔室的门走了出去，带起一阵风吹过Castiel的脚。_

_“晚安，神父,”Dean说。_

_门关上了，_ _Castiel听着Dean的脚步声越来越远。_

_Castiel用手掌捂住自己的嘴，试着让自己的嘴唇不再颤抖。他感觉自己在微笑。他再次将目光投向天空，向上帝道歉。_

_“我会去的，Dean。”_

❖

“C-Castiel,” 恶魔紧贴着Castiel的脖子低语，吸入他的气息，呼出的热气打在他的脖子上。

恶魔呼出的昏暗气息笼罩在 Castiel的肩膀上，他头向后仰，听着自己的名字被这样断断续续地说出来，发出一声愉悦的声音。“告诉我——啊，再叫一次我的名字……”

“ Cas——tiel,” Dean 嘶嘶地说，牙齿咬着Castiel脖子的线条。Castiel发出一声痛呼，一只手按上Dean的后背，手指蜷缩着揪紧了Dean马甲的布料。他呼吸不匀地喘着气，双腿紧绷，Dean又一次咬了下去，这次他张大了嘴，下颌用力地啃咬他的皮肤。

他没有真的咬破皮肤，只是用力地足以让Castiel感觉到他的牙齿，他的犬齿；他体现出的兽性，他们在这片土地上粗野的交合，都像野生动物一样。

Castiel呜咽着，感觉Dean 的阴茎进入得比之前更深，圆钝的头部缓慢又坚定的向里推入。Castiel拱起身子；他忽视了那些在他背后留下了在灼烧般的伤口的碎石——他觉得自己体内充满了蜂蜜，无比饱满、颜色丰富，他觉得自己快承受不住炸裂开了。

“ ** _Dean_** ，那里，还要，” Castiel的舌头抵着自己的口腔上颚，叹了口气，张开双唇迎接Dean的侵入，他的胡茬刺痛了Castiel的脸。

Castiel的勃起被无视了；他没法伸手到他和Dean的身体中间抚慰自己，因为Dean紧贴着他，两人之间毫无缝隙。他的马甲纽扣时不时擦过Castiel的肋骨，他感觉到了纽扣挤压皮肤的触感，乳头也被布料摩擦着带来灼烧的疼痛。

“ Castiel……我的天使,”恶魔低吼着，用力地——充满占有欲地——咬着Castiel的下唇。

恶魔分开他的嘴唇，Castiel没能忍住一声呻吟，随后恶魔一路舔上他的脸颊。

“我不是天使。”Castiel闭上眼睛，声音轻轻地拂过Dean的上嘴唇，之后他呼出一口气，气息掠过Dean的鼻子，“我是一个堕落的人，Dean。”

“你爱上了让你堕落的那个罪人,”恶魔贴着Castiel的左耳发出一声低沉的笑声，几乎是用鼻子蹭他的脸颊。“你跟他 ** _一起_** 堕落了。”

“你不是他,”Castiel喘着气说，“我只想要他——”

“你会得到他的,”恶魔啐了一口，摆正他的脸，直视Castiel的眼睛，“等我得到我想要的，你就能得到它。”

“你想要 ** _我_** ,”Castiel回答，恶魔重新开始晃动身体，将他们的节奏调整均匀。Dean扭动着臀部，把自己推进 Castiel的身体里，而Castiel就只是赤裸着躺在路上承受他。他想要这个，他发现自己想要更多，但不知道他还想要什么。

“是的,”Dean轻轻点头，闭上眼亲了亲Castiel 的鼻子，“是的，我想要你。但你可以拥有他。等我满足了你，你的交易就完成了。”

Castiel凝视着夜空，看着Dean的头发随着他的动作移动。“满足我意味着什么?”

Dean笑了起来，笑声里没有暖意，听不出情绪。这是恶魔的笑声，不洁的声音，“我想你知道。”

“你想取悦我，让我高潮，”Castiel回答说，这是最明显的结论。

“Mmmm,”恶魔嗯了一声，靠近他，在Castiel的嘴唇上落下另一个温柔的吻。

Castiel知道这个恶魔的很多事：他残忍，无情，是个杀人犯。但是他—— ** _它_** ——充满爱意，如此多的爱意，以至于Castiel几乎能肯定它是同类里的怪胎。他讨厌自己对此的感觉；Castiel不是那种会对别人的爱无动于衷的人，不管对方多么邪恶，他很难不去回应对方的感情。

“那等——”Castiel被另一个吻打断了，他稍微侧头躲开Dean的嘴唇好重新开口说话，“等你让我高潮了，然后呢？”

“然后我就会从你心爱的这具身体里离开，”恶魔说，仿佛这是理所当然的。又一个吻，又是一只手轻抚过Castiel身体的触感，玩弄着他的乳头。Castiel那里很敏感，他叹了口气，一个单一的音节，消失在寂静的空气中。

“你会回来吗?”Castiel问，在恶魔伸出舌头舔舐他喉咙下方的汗水时喘着气。Castiel轻哼了一声，抬起下巴给恶魔留出空间。

“等——嗯啊——十年，十年后，我会回来的，”恶魔眨了眨眼睛，倾过身子快速的亲了一下Castiel的额头。然后他发出一声带着鼻音的呻吟，那声音让 Castiel颤抖，恶魔再次改变了节奏，Castiel大口喘气。

他们贴在一起动作着，身下泥泞的道路发出摩擦声，随着他们肉体的碰撞，他们已经接近十字路口的中心了。

Castiel张着嘴大口喘气，恶魔抓起他的两条大腿，把它们放在自己跪在路上的弯曲的膝盖处，他发出一声哭叫。Castiel被 Dean折成两半，他的勃起渴望着被爱抚，但他们都无暇顾及。Castiel的胳膊只能撑着身后的地面，好不让自己的后背碰到路上的碎石，他不想再承受一次那样的痛苦。

“ 10、10——”Castiel 深吸了一口气，眼皮跳着，声音嘶哑。

Dean沉甸甸地压在他身体里，Castiel能感觉到自己身体的每一个部分，能感觉到随着呼吸，空气涌入他的胸腔，能感觉到他臀部的被拉扯的方式，那让他感觉很好，让他感觉美丽。哪怕半闭着眼睛，他也能看到月光亲吻他苍白的胸膛，他的乳头在他肌肉的顶端呈现出一圈黑色。他的身体运作如此精准；Dean在他体内的撞击控制着他的肌肉绷紧放松，控制着他呼吸的节奏。

他说不出话来，但恶魔知道他想问什么。它一直在扰乱Castiel，让他说不出话——或者至少是让他觉得自己说不出话。Castiel只能呻吟，哭喘，发出一些几年前的他听到了会脸红的声音。他甚至不知道自己能发出那些声音，那种充满欲望的哭叫，一个神职人员永远不该听到那种声音，更别提还是他自己叫出来的。

❖

_正如之前承诺的那样，_ _Castiel在Dean说的时间来到了喷泉边上。他相信 Dean会来的，准时来。_

_教堂的灯光涌进庭院，照得地上的鹅卵石在黑夜里泛着橙色。_ _Castiel呼出的热气在空中凝结成白色的水雾，温暖地飘回他的脸颊，他张着嘴呼吸，好让鼻子暖一些。他的双手裹在长袍里，手指夹在胳膊下面。这个冬天很冷，Castiel很高兴自己能有同伴一起分享温度。_

_在他的想象中，_ _Dean会带他去某个地方，他们会温暖地靠在一起。可能刚开始那一会儿他们会有点冷，在他们第一次赤裸相对的时候，但那之后？_

_一个美人，_ _Castiel曾想象过。亲吻另一个男人，亲吻 **Dean** ……_

_“希望你没有等太久,”Dean的声音传来。_

_Castiel脸上绽开一个笑容，转过身面向Dean，“只等了一会儿。”_

_Dean踏进月光里，他穿着深色的衣服，没漏出一丝橙色的光晕，“我很高兴你来了。”_

_Castiel轻轻点了一下头，“我也是。”_

_Dean摇摇晃晃地往前走了两步，他没喝醉，但步伐显得很小心。Castiel想知道Dean是不是在犹疑，或许他是后悔了，关于这次会面以及它的目的。_

_“你想带我去哪儿?”Castiel问，带着一丝希望看向Dean的眼睛，他们只相距一英尺。_

_Dean从他们身高相差的那一英寸低头看向他，脸上闪过一丝不怀好意的笑容，“哦,”他说，“我准备带你去任何地方，我想。”_

_他的眼睛闪着黑光。_

_Castiel放下他交叉着的胳膊，向后退了一步，惊讶地倒吸了一口气，“ Dean——Dean，你的眼睛——”_

_“今晚，我的血管里流淌着世界上最肮脏的污秽,”Dean咧嘴一笑，他的姿势变了，变得傲慢起来；他一只手伸向身后，另一只手掌心向上伸向Castiel，作出了一个邀请的姿势，“或许你现在有心情共舞一曲？”_

_Castiel盯着他，突然颤抖起来，但不是因为寒冷，“你是个恶魔。”_

_他知道恶魔，其他牧师经常谈到这种生物，但是_ _——上帝保佑——他觉得那只是故事，只是用来组成基督教的一系列神话故事的。但是现在他看到了黑色的眼睛，看到了Dean是如何变成另一个人的。这不是 Castiel爱的那个人。_

_“你想跳舞吗，天使?”恶魔再次问道，甚至轻微地鞠了个躬，再次伸出他的手。_

_“不，不——我要Dean回来。”_

_恶魔用_ _Dean的嘴唇扯出一个扭曲的笑容，像是对微笑的一个拙劣的模仿。它或许知道这一动作的理论，但它不知道Dean平时是怎么笑的。它扯出的这个笑容显得圆滑，让人不愉快，让Castiel全身发凉地再次后退一步，险些被自己的长袍绊倒。_

_“你可以把他要回来,”恶魔最终收回了手，放弃了邀请他跳舞，“只要我得到我想要的。”_

_“我怀疑我给不了你想要的东西,”Castiel 答到，视线飘忽着扫过庭院，这是他第一次希望有人能走进来打破他和Dean的独处。“我没有钱，”他看着恶魔的眼睛，看着其中的黑暗闪烁，“我没有资产，在这个星球上的任何地方都没有权力。我有的东西只有我现在穿着的衣服和...”_

_他咽了一下口水，因为他有一样东西，他有他手指上的那枚银戒指。那枚戒指象征着他与教会最后的联系。他的信仰已经被扭曲了，他打破了太多的规则，如果没有戒指，他就无法再留在这个教区了。没有戒指，他就没有标志能提醒自己要成为一个好人。一个信仰上帝的人。_

_“你说完了吗?”恶魔不客气的打断了他，双手插在马甲口袋里。马甲，这是那种Dean绝对不会穿的衣服——至少不是这种紧身黑色的款式。_

_Castiel不确定地点点头，他确实也没什么可说的了，他只拥有这些东西。_

_“我对钱没有兴趣。”_

_“那你要什——”_

_“我想要你，你的...贞洁。”_

_Castiel 愣了一下，“你再说一次?”_

_“当然，”恶魔咧嘴一笑，Dean的牙齿依然很整齐，但此刻显得有些突兀，“Castiel，让我澄清这一点：我一直以来都在寻找这个。男人心甘情愿地向彼此献上这份……原罪。这份发自内心深处的欲望。这份爱，如果你想这么说。”_

_“ Dean和我——”_

_“让我说完!”恶魔带着一丝怒意吼道，“我得说，你和你亲爱的Winchester先生真的很讨人喜欢。但我不能说我像你一样喜欢Dean。他玷污了你的纯洁。”_

_恶魔一步一步走向前，尖头靴轻轻地踩过鹅卵石。_ _Castiel站在原地，Dean凑近他的脸，伸出手指捏住他的下巴，他鼓起勇气没有流露出胆怯。Dean的手温暖，且温柔。Castiel眨了眨眼，几乎立刻在Dean的触碰之下放松下来。_

_“我一直在寻找潜在的罪人，”恶魔的声音紧贴着他的嘴唇，让他的嘴唇发麻，“我知道你一直在为此祈祷。为 Dean祈祷，祈祷让他赤身裸体，心甘情愿。”_

_Castiel猛地睁大眼睛，“你怎么会知道?”_

_Dean再次咧嘴一笑，“我还知道Dean的一生中只祈祷过两次。”_

_Castiel眨了眨眼，恶魔的手放开了他的下巴，他松了口气，“只有两次?”_

_Dean点点头，向后退开一步，黑色的眼睛依然丝丝盯着 Castiel。他在院子里走了几步，同时开口，“第一次，为了祈求造物主，让他的弟弟Sammy不再受病痛的困扰。”_

_Castiel咽了下口水，点了点头，“他病得很重，我尽了全力——”_

_“我得说，那一轮是造物主赢了,”恶魔说。_

_Castiel的心脏拧了一下，“但是Sam还活着。你是什么意思?”_

_Dean笑了起来，“我的意思是，我不认为你扮演的医生帮上了什么忙，Castiel。有时候一个罕见的祷告能起到很大作用。”_

_Castiel点了点头。祈祷就像魔法，而他知道魔法是真实存在的。哪怕药物失去了作用，只要有一点希望的火花，只要意识到有人祷告了——那会有帮助的。_

_“第二次,”恶魔继续着漫无目的地走着，“他为 **你** 祈祷，实际上就是昨晚。”_

_Castiel瞪大了眼睛，吞咽下一团乱麻的情绪。他没想过会这样，一点也没想到。_

_他真的对_ _Dean重要到他会为他祈祷吗？这代表了Dean如此绝望地希望Castiel今晚能出现在这里，就和他想能拯救他唯一的弟弟的生命同等绝望。他的弟弟是他在这个世界上最爱的人，Dean真的会在乎他到这种程度？_

_尽管这么想，_ _Castiel知道他也会为 Dean 做同样的事。他会真诚地祈祷，带着真实的感情。实际上他已经这么做过了，不止昨晚，之前也祈祷过很多次—— **上百** 次。_

_但是，忘记祈祷吧。如果这意味着他可以拥有_ _Dean，他愿意做几乎任何事情。_

_“事实证明,”恶魔继续说道，“恶魔有时候也能听到那些充满绝望的祈祷，尤其是那些祈祷不该为之祈祷的事情的人。”_

_Castiel咽了一下口水，“上帝知道我没有恶意。我不能——我不会认为自己对Dean的爱，或是对任何其他男人的感情是对我灵魂的污染。这不可能，恶魔，上帝同意这个观点。”_

_“他同意吗，你看看现在,”Dean啧了一声。_

_Castiel不禁畏缩了一下。他一直对自己的信仰坚定不移，但他从没和其他人说过这一点。而现在Dean暗示Castiel是错的……Castiel动摇了。在这不到一秒的时间里，Castiel失去了一部分信仰，对上帝，也对他自己。_

_“你想说什么直说就是，恶魔，然后麻烦你好心地把Dean还回来，”Castiel坚定地说。他看到 Dean脸上露出太多扭曲的表情了，他讨厌这种表情。_

_“我来是想告诉你，你无法拥有他。除非我先得到我想要的，而我 **想要** ……”Dean转了一圈回到Castiel面前，舔着他美丽的嘴唇走近他，再次伸出柔软的手指抚上Castiel的脸，让他面向自己，“我要你。”_

_Castiel挑衅地盯着他，“要是我给了你你想要的——”_

_“你可以要回Dean，但是，”在Castiel打断之前他补充道，“你必须为此和我做个交易。”_

_“恶魔交易。”_

_“没错。让我操你，你就能把Dean要回去，然后我们就可以各自继续我们的快乐生活。直到我回来拿我的交易。”_

❖

“十年——”Castiel喘息着，努力开口，Dean动作越来越快、越来越用力，他只能抓着Dean的后背，两人都在做爱的过程中发出呻吟，向对方献出自己的一切。“十年后会发生什么?”

“我来拿回我的交易，”恶魔回答道，“你知道的，天使， ** _啊啊_** \- 你知道的——”

“然后会、会发生什么？”

“我会带走你的 ** _灵魂_** 。”

Castiel发出一声愉悦的哭叫，他已经很接近了；他身上满是青紫和伤痕，但他的感官积累的快感无与伦比。这个恶魔是个做爱好手，相当的做爱好手。Castiel只希望Dean也这么出色。但归根结底，他不在乎这些；他只想他爱的人能回来。

“那之前——那在那之前呢？嗯啊啊， ** _那里_** ， Dean……”

“你可以得到你爱的人,”恶魔嘶嘶地说，卷曲着舌头舔过Castiel的耳朵边缘，Castiel呜咽着绷紧了背，这一动作藏着的细小的爱意将一阵电流送下他的脊柱，“这十年内你可以拥有Dean，你不会看到我的影子。”

“那之后——”

“我会独占你”恶魔贴着Castiel的脸颊微笑，与其说是看到，不如说Castiel是感觉到了。恶魔将最后一个词静悄悄的吹进他的耳朵，“ ** _永远_** 。”

Castiel的血液瞬间变得冰凉又滚烫。

他会永远成为恶魔的玩物。

但……这也许，只是也许，是值得的，能拥有十年的Dean。就像恶魔经常说的，他们会拥有快乐的生活，不会被其他人仇恨或是流放。恶魔能保证他们两个相爱十年，单独地，而这本身就是一个奇迹了。

想到唯一一次他能真正得到奇迹，居然是来自于黑暗的那一方，Castiel觉得很伤心。地狱的阴暗力量等同于天堂，却更容易获得，这非常不公平。Castiel现在明白了为什么人类总是很容易向邪恶屈服。地狱的回报近在眼前。

❖

_Castiel冲向那个生物，他全身都燃烧着愤怒。他想要回Dean，他恨那个黑眼怪物把他带走，特别是在Castiel渴望的东西近在咫尺的时候。他们都渴望的东西。_

_“不，不，不,”恶魔摇摇头，再次从Castiel的手中蒸发，“你抓不到我的，Castiel。如果你不让我拥有你，你也不能拥有我。”_

_“我要杀了你!”Castiel怒吼着，捡起一块石头砸向那团黑色烟雾，那团烟雾在石头穿过之后又化成了Dean的样子。_

_“据我所知，只有一样东西能杀死我，”恶魔悠悠地说，仿佛Castiel没有在对着他大喊大叫，Castiel因为追着恶魔跑得脸都红了。_

_“请问那是什么?”Castiel歪着头，眼神危险，“我非常愿意亲自动手试一试。”_

_Dean抿着嘴笑了，但之后还是皱了皱眉头屈服了。他朝左转头，一手抬起马甲的侧面，露出衣服下插在腰带里的刀柄。“是这个漂亮的小东西。可惜的是，天使，只要我还在这个身体里，你就得杀了Dean才能杀了我，我觉得你可能不太想这样。”_

_“那是 Dean的刀,”Castiel皱着眉头，一时之间他想要抓住这个怪物的绝望平息了，只是疑惑地看着恶魔。_

_“我敢说，这位Winchester 先生从来没有告诉过你一切。”_

_Castiel站在那里一动不动，盯着院子的另一头。_

_恶魔消失了，随后闪现在_ _Castiel面前一英尺的地方。它笑了。“他是个猎人，天使。他不在你的教堂的时候都是在猎杀我这样的怪物，然后在心里暗暗希望你的手能握着他那漂亮的老二。”_

_Castiel 张开嘴，一阵震惊刺痛了他的心。_

_“秘密，秘密，秘密。看啊，我们都很狡猾。”_ _Dean黑色的眼睛闪烁着，头歪向一侧看着Castiel。“他骗了你，不是吗？是的。但你还是会爱他。”恶魔紧紧地抿着嘴唇，摇着头移开视线，“真可怜。”_

_“他有充分的理由隐瞒真相,”Castiel说，对自己点点头。之后他会怀疑这个的，但现在他选择相信这一点。_

_“不如你爱我吧？我从不说谎，你知道的。”_

_“我永远不会爱你。”他也相信这一点。但后来……_

❖

“天啊，Dean……”

“就是这样，就是这样，来吧Cas……”

“别这么叫我，只有 De - **_啊_** ——只有 Dean这么叫我……”

“反正我也更喜欢Castiel，”恶魔贴着Castiel的肩膀喘气，声音嘶哑，他加速顶进去，然后又慢下来。每次抽动都会擦过那个愉悦到近乎折磨的腺体，Castiel拼命喘气，一点一点接近巅峰。

“我拥有你，Castiel，我拥有你，你是 ** _我的_** 。”

“还不是，我——我不是你的，还、还不是...”

“现在， ** _就现在_** ,”恶魔低吼着，对着 Castiel的下巴大声呻吟，声音震动着他的头骨。

恶魔的牙齿擦过他的胡茬，两手紧紧抓着他的臀骨。Castiel的双脚绷紧了，脚趾蜷缩，他非常 ** _近_** 了。

“为我去吧，Castiel。 ** _高潮_** 。你高潮的时候会感受到那肮脏的愉悦的，感受它渗透你的全身，那种快感，那种压倒性的快感……”

“ ** _啊啊啊_** ——”Castiel 眼珠向后翻去，他从来没有 ** _感受_** 过这么多。

“享受这几秒钟吧,”恶魔贴着他耳语，安静地在他身体里抽插，身体撞击在一起的声音打破了Dean的声音，“享受吧，天使，这将你活着见到我的最后几秒了。”

“你要杀了我,”Castiel喘息着，颤抖着，浑身紧绷着，甚至连肌肉紧张的感觉都让他兴奋。

“是的，天使。等我来带走你的时候……我会带走你的身体和灵魂，都会归我所有。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，不去看那双黑色的双瞳，不去看夜空和月亮，他想象这是真的Dean在和他做爱。

“为我高潮。为我高潮吧，我的天使。”

Castiel深吸了一口气，在噩梦般的光芒下颤抖着。这是快感，但同时又充满了污秽和原始，像地狱之火一般在他血管里燃烧，高潮终于来临时他哭了出来。他紧闭着眼尖叫出声——上帝原谅他， ** _尖叫出声_** ，他感觉到身上迸发一股热量，浓烟冲进他的肺里，脏，脏，脏——

高潮过去时他仍在低声祈祷着，祈求原谅；Dean还在他身体里，依旧坚硬，在他身体里淌着前液。恶魔依然很兴奋。

Castiel睁开了眼睛，由于之前闭眼太过用力导致视线有些模糊。他还在为刚刚的高潮颤抖，除了喘气什么也做不了。

他头上的那张脸渐渐清晰起来，月光照亮了Dean明亮的脸庞。

Castiel皱起眉头。俯视着他的那张脸看起来惊呆了，嘴张得大大的，眼睛……如果不是在这冰冷的月光下，瞳孔应该是绿色的。

“ Dean。”

Dean犹豫地微笑了一下，这么长时间以来第一次对上了Castiel的眼睛，“嘿，Cas。”

一阵风在他们周围呼啸着，Castiel吸了口气，注意力转移到Dean的头顶。他看到了他没料到的东西：恶魔烟雾，它把自己卷成了一个球，试着离开却动不了，生气地扭动着上蹿下跳。

Dean抬起头看了看，他埋在Castiel体内的阴茎随着动作更深入了一英寸。Castiel的呼吸一窒，Dean 也是，但是他们现在都看着恶魔。它很愤怒。

“ Cas，你做了什么?”Dean问道，声音带着敬畏。

“我 - 我画了一个恶魔陷阱，在十字路口，在泥土下面。”

“所以它才走不了。该死，该死的，我不能——”

Castiel一只手放在 Dean的脖子上，把他拉下来，让他们的脸贴在一起，Dean的嘴唇贴着Castiel的耳朵。Castiel转过头低声说:“用你的刀。”

“它对烟雾不起作用,”Dean迅速回答。Castiel 能感觉到他在自己身体里跳动了一下，Dean咬着嘴唇，闭着眼睛。他还是那么硬， Castiel能感觉到另一个男人有多兴奋。非要说有什么不一样的话，驱逐了恶魔之后，Dean甚至更硬了。

“试一试，”Castiel说。

Dean只是盯了一秒钟，然后一瞬之间就地抽出刀，跪起身子，划破头顶上扭曲的烟雾。这动作很凶狠，熟练且准确。

烟雾腾起，显得比以之前更加愤怒。Dean一只手还在Castiel裸着的臀部上，另一只手握着刀子在此切向那团烟雾，用力突刺。

那团烟雾变红了，随后又变成黄色，就像灰尘变成了火焰。它燃烧起来，亮得Castiel不得不眯起眼睛。他感到脸上一阵发热，一团火焰吞噬了他和 Dean周围的空气，紧接着有什么猛撞在地上，像是雷声，只是更沉闷。

灰尘落在Castiel的脸上，在他耳边嘶嘶作响，有什么颗粒像雨点一样落在地上。

Castiel呼出一口气，睁开了眼睛。Dean呻吟了一声，躺在他身上，身体暖和，马甲和衬衫的袖子再次压在了Castiel的胸前。

“Dean？”Castiel小声问，看着他的头顶。

Dean僵住了，好像不敢有任何动作。Castiel明白了；Dean非常兴奋——如果这些年来恶魔讲的那些故事只有这一个是真的，Castiel 也不会意外的：Dean会被危险唤起兴奋。

如果Dean从Castiel身体里抽出去，他会和Castiel做爱。而他显然得抽出去。

Castiel微笑起来，其实这根本没有其他选项。

“ Dean?”他问道，在 Dean的头顶上亲了一下。“ Dean，你想做完吗?”

Dean抬起头，视线从 Castiel的胸部移到他的喉咙，然后是他的嘴唇，最后是他的眼睛。

Castiel对着他微笑。这是一个真正的，快乐的微笑。他这辈子从没这么开心过。

Dean的嘴唇也对应扯起一个微笑，然后是他的眼睛。噢，他看起来也很高兴。

他舔了舔嘴唇，盯着Castiel的嘴唇，然后把体重挪到前臂上，开始挺动身子。

Castiel叹了口气，放松下来。他躺下来，看着Dean伏在他身上动作，感受着他身上的那种人类的温暖。

他把腿张得更大，赤着的双脚踩在地上，享受着脚趾下碎石的触感。连那都显得真实而完美，这一次。

Dean从喉咙里发出一声小小的呻吟，低沉又害羞。Castiel的手从Dean的脖子后面挪到头发上，手指插进他的头发里。Dean的头发里满是恶魔灰烬留下的厚厚的灰尘，但Castiel喜欢这种感觉。那是 **_Dean_** 。

“ Cas,” Dean 小声说，“ Cas…… ** _啊_** ，拜托了……”

Castiel微笑着，按着Dean的头发把他的嘴唇拉近，近到可以亲上去。在真的嘴唇相触之前，他停了下来，让Dean来决定。

Dean颤抖着向前挺进，再次沉进Castiel的身体里，他的阴茎狠狠压上了Castiel体内那一点。Castiel可能已经筋疲力尽了，但它带来的愉悦仍然感觉像是天堂本身。

Dean终于吻了他。他闭上了眼睛，脸颊上的雀斑如此近距离地显现出来。Castiel盯着Dean眉毛间形成的皱纹，感受着他们嘴唇贴在一起时天鹅绒般轻柔的压力。Castiel品尝着他舌尖上的味道，仿佛是第一次。这不再是恶魔了，这是Dean。

这将是他们无数个亲吻当中的第一个，他希望。他祈祷。

接下来的十年不会容易的；恶魔消失了，所以这笔交易无效，但是Castiel相信许多年的艰难，总比只有十年的幸福要好。毕竟，如果要数着日子过，又怎么能真正感觉到幸福？

Dean轻轻呼出一口气，缓慢又温柔的插进他的身体。Castiel放松下来，无视了身下碎石的疼痛。

“Cas?”

Castiel微笑着吻了他一下，享受着这个昵称从Dean口中说出来的方式，“是的，Dean。”

又一个吻，他们紧紧地、用力地拥抱着对方。

最终，Dean呼出了一口气，“谢谢你。”

Castiel再次在Dean的唇上落下一个吻，感受着Dean回吻他的渴望。会有足够的时间让他们两个都满意的，以后。

Dean不断挺入他的身体，但他没有加速，只是每次推进都变得更深。他几乎带着一丝惊奇看着Castiel，Castiel只能想象他在想什么。

Dean的节奏开始不稳，发出微弱的呜咽声。他的双手紧紧地抓住Castiel的身体，稳稳地贴着他的皮肤。

Castiel身上的那个男人看上去是那么美丽；绝望地渴求Castiel。他的瞳孔放大，月光倒映在他的虹膜里，在他的眼睛里形成一个完美的圆圈。他的嘴角有一抹笑意，显然很享受。

“我想要……这个——你，太久了…天啊， ** _Cas_** ……”Dean颤抖着眨了眨眼，咬着下唇，然后叹了口气。“Cas，我 - 我能——?”

“做到最后，Dean，我是你的。”

Dean的眼睛猛地睁大了，他盯着Castiel的样子无比虔诚。“C…as…….”

Castiel微笑着，感觉到Dean释放在他体内。一股潮湿的热量，很新奇，这是他从没有过的体验。 Dean满意的哼哼了一声，张着嘴。

他浑身颤抖地倒在Castiel身上，Castiel轻轻抚摸他的头发。

这个夜晚开阔，空旷，晚风闻起来像雪，周围的空地远远传来动物的声响。远处有鸟在鸣唱，有狼在对天长嚎。

Dean和Castiel躺在十字路口，一个被蒸发了的恶魔灰烬散落在他们周围。

路面的碎石下面画着一个五角星，一直衍生到十字路口的边界。它保护了他们的安全，并且还会持续保护他们，直到黎明时分Dean和Castiel经过彻夜的长谈，一起离开这里。

他们不知道他们要去哪，但他们会离开这里，他们的手会牵在一起。

十年？哈。

把它变成一百。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者notes：  
> 推荐看原文，作者写的超级美！遣词造句像在写诗！  
> 虽然这是个au爽文，但我搞的时候一直在犯原剧向的ptsd，这篇文元素太他妈多了吧  
> 大量的Beautiful，然后Castiel自问Dean怎么会像关心Sam那么关心他，恶魔对着Castiel说哪怕他骗你你还是会爱他how pathetic，后面还来了Happiness，我裂开了


End file.
